EUROBLAHBLAH
by Coffeeandlicorice
Summary: He didn't like this one bit. It was a world meeting, that had somehow turned into a song contest. (Even Germany participated!) NorIce. It always is, isn't it?


Norway didn't like this.

He didn't like this one bit.

It was a world meeting, that had somehow turned into a song contest. (Even Germany participated!)

The Nordics were up next after Belarus and Ukraine's "Carrots and Sticks", and then after the Nordic's "Always with you", was Iceland with, "With Love, From Iceland" (Norway couldn't wait, Iceland's singing voice was gorgeous).

The two female nations clambered onto the (luckily) sturdy wooden table, with the help of a chair, and grabbing a mic, the music starting. Throughout the whole song, though, Belarus kept looking Iceland in the eye, the silver haired nation blushing and flickering his eyes around him nervously, (except for the parts where Belarus sang about her brother, then she would look to Russia and glance at Iceland.)

Norway didn't like it at all.

Was Belarus _in love _with _his _little brother?

Was /his/ Iceland /in love/ with her?

The blond drummed his fingers nervously, and angrily watched the two silver haired countries exchange glances. Iceland was /his/, even if the adorable teen didn't know it.

Finally, the song ended, and the Nordics climbed up onto the table. The upbeat music started, Norway closing his mystic ocean blue eyes and waiting for his part. A smile flickered on his features when he heard Iceland sing, then quickly opened his eyes, singing his part in an smoorh, angelic voice.

Throughout his parts, he too, looked Iceland in the eyes with a heady gaze. He sang with all the passion that he harbored for the small Icelandic nation, probably the best performance the Norwegian ever had.

And Norway meant every word he sang.

Soon enough, the Nordics except for Iceland, hopped off the table, the silver haired nation fidgeting nervously.

Norway relished Iceland's solos, frowning when interrupted, (even if it was part of the song), by , smiling faintly as the song ended. Iceland jumped off the table, announcing that he would get a refill on his coca-cola. Seizing the opportunity, Norway said he needed a refill on coffee, rushing to follow Iceland.

Quietly (stalking) following Iceland, he started to hear two voices conversing with Iceland. Growling, he furrowed his brows and stood around the corner as closely as he could, without being caught.

"I love you...?" Iceland asked. Norway twitched. Was Iceland _confessing_?

"No No, you sound confused!"

It took Norway a while to figure out who was talking, only to find out it was... _France_? If he laid a finger on his little brother...

"Try to be more romantic!" Was that... _Belarus_?

"Ugh, Fine!" Iceland groaned, trying again.

"You are the licorice of my-"

"Too cheesy! What are you thinking!?" Belarus cut in. Norway frowned. Iceland was practicing confessing.

"Why don't you just ask Hong Kong?" France suggested. Norway wanted to punch a wall. Ask Hong Kong _what_? To go out? No, No No No No _No_... Norway's heart dropped, his cerulean eyes widening.

"...that's actually a good idea." Iceland said. There was a pause, Norway assumed that the other two were nodding. He heard footsteps, freezing in his spot. Iceland rounded the corner, rather close to the wall and colliding with Norway.

"Ow! Watch where you're go- N-N-Nor?"

France and Belarus ran away, giggling, (although in France's case it was just his usual laugh, but only quieter, and Belarus sounded murderous, but they were both giggling nontheless), back to the conference room.

"Oh god, you heard what we were talking about, didn't you?" Iceland shakily sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Y-You must think I'm disgusting, don't you, oh my god-" Norway scowled, silencing him with a forceful kiss mid-sentence. Iceland gasped, his enchanting violet eyes widening, the blond sliding his tongue in Iceland's warm mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth. Both of their eyes soon slipped close, letting their mouths dance.

When Iceland started to kiss back, Norway's heart soared, tangling his fingers in Iceland's silky silver locks and twirling them slightly. Norway's chest and skin felt on fire, twirling his tongue with Iceland's.

The silver haired nation let out a small delicious moan, clutching Norway's shirt and grabbing fistfuls of the fabric. The Norwegian's arms and legs felt like they were turning to jello, but somehow he managed to stay standing.

They pulled away, Iceland panting adorably and looking at Norway. The blue eyed male gave a soft smile, pulling Iceland into a tight embrace. "Eg-Eg elska pig..." The words sifted out of Norway's mouth awkwardly, the blond struggling to pull out the right words, unsure if he said them correctly. Iceland's grip tightened, looking Norway in the eye (After all, Norway was only an inch or two taller than Iceland.) with a gaze full of swirling emotion. Icelandic's breath hitched at the sound of his native language rolling off Norway's tongue.

"J-Jeg elsker deg." Iceland mumbled, pulling him down for another passionate kiss.


End file.
